Electronic components such as a land grid array (LGA) are mounted on a printed circuit board by soldering. These electronic components may be in a high temperature state according to its usage environments. For example, a CMOS sensor mounted in the endoscope is in a high temperature state when the endoscope is sterilized by boiling the endoscope by an autoclave.